Blister-type packages are popular for storing and displaying products for sale. The packages generally include (1) a transparent plastic sheet material preformed into a blister pack which conforms to the shape of a product to be enclosed in the package and (2) a backing, flexible film or display card which is secured to the blister pack and thereby encloses the product. The packages are popular in that they are inexpensive, allow for visual inspection of the product and provide a background surface for imprinting to provide labels which provide product information and an attractive appearance. Blister packages can be hung for display or stacked on a support surface for display, such as a shelf.
Stacking blister packages on support surfaces, however, has certain disadvantages. For example, when a shelf space is completely stocked with product-containing blister packages, the packages are readily visible to and reachable by a consumer. However, as packages are removed from a shelf display, packages become less visible since they are spaced back from the front of the display area. Additionally, when closely stacked, conventional blister packages can be crushed and/or easily topple over resulting in a messy display. Personnel time is then required for restocking and/or reorganizing the display. To overcome this deficiency, many stores now use some means to move the packages forward on the display surface as packages are removed. One manner of providing movement forward is referred to as automated facing and utilizes a spring device or other pressure applying device pressed against the last package in a row of aligned packages which causes the package(s) to move forward into an empty space provided when a package is removed from the display. Due to the pressure applied, however, conventional blister packages tend to be unstable causing them to crush together and/or fall over resulting in a messy display or a display in which it is hard to remove a package or to reinsert a package once removed. Accordingly, a package may not be displayed properly or in good condition resulting in nonconsideration of the product by a consumer and thus a missed sale. With automated facing, therefore, a manufacturer is required to utilize a sturdier, more expensive packaging and/or a retailer must expend increased personnel time to maintain a properly oriented display.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a blister package which is stable in storage and on display, in particular when used with a pressure applicator which moves packages into a forward visible position when displayed on a support surface. Stability in terms of both the ability to be freestanding and to provide self-indexing upon forced movement would be extremely beneficial.